Chuck Season 2 List Of Episodes 1-6
These are the first 6 episodes of Chuck season 2 Chuck vs the first date Chuck vs the seduction Chuck vs the Break Up Chuck vs the Cougars Chuck vs Tom Sawyer Chuck vs the EX Return to Home Episodes 1-6 In this page you will learn about the episodes 1-6 fron Chuck Season 2 Chuck v.s The First Date The episode starts off with chuck hanging from a building by his feet, he is holding the sypher while negotiating with the man who is holding him up side down. Sarah shoots open the door and Sarah and Casey run into the room orderidng him to drop Chuck onto the floor. Chuck survives with the Cipher . It then goes to Casey's apartment where genral Beckman is telling them what the Cipher is. Chuck is excited that he will no longer have to be a spy and can go back to his normal life. But Casey still has his orders to kill Chuck when the new intersect activates. Chuck goes to Sarah's new work the orange orange to ask her out on a real date. Casey is Traning to shoot Chuck, but misses when his picture spins to the front. Somebody comes to Casey's apartment to retrieve the Cipher , the mad shoots Casey with some powder then leaves with the Cipher to the man who held Chuck hostage, he says that they need to go and kill Chuck and Sarah. Chuck and Sarah are in a fancy restront eating their food when Chuck flashes on people around them and says that they are surronded. the man comes into the room asking them to leave with them. Chuck's watch beeps singling the tracking system then Casey drives into the restront, the mas punches Casey in the head. Casey tells them that they lost the Cipher . Chuck wakes up in a bad mood, he goes about his normal day at the buymore when Morgan comes over and tells him about his new "Call of dutey" stratogey, Big Mike askes Chuck to be the assistant mamager for the Buymore, Chuck declines but hase to coose the new one. When he interviewing Anna, Jeff and Lester, Casey barges in and chuck flashes on the bruise on his face where the man punched him, Chuck tells Casey where they are hiding. Casey and Sarah go, but they are not there. At the buymore, Chuck gets a call for the nerd heard, and goes to the adress, The man is there. Chuck calls Morgan and asks him to say the "Call of dutey" stratogey out loud. The men back away and Chuck runs away with the Cipher . He gets cought. He is now dangling (again) from the top by his ankles. Sarah comes into the roof and the man drops Chuck, Chuck falls and Casey catches him. Sarah fights the man, but looses, Chuck come into the room with the force on his seide. Chuck is cooking for Sarah (the intersect is uploading) Casey creeps into the room with his gun ready, (the intersect is almost finished) Chuck is almost done with cooking, Casey is nearly in the kitche (The intersect explodes killing the CIA major) Sarah rings the bell, Tells Chuck that the intersect got destroyed and he is still the only intersect. Chuck Versus the Seduction Chuck must go undercover to retrieve the Cipher from Sasha Banachek (Melinda Clarke), known as the Black Widow. But in order to get close to his target, Chuck must learn the art of seduction from the legendary debonair spy Roan Montgomery (John Larroquette). Unfortunately for Chuck, Sarah, and Casey, Roan is no longer the world's greatest spy. Meanwhile, Morgan offers Devon some advice for a romantic night with Ellie, and Lester struggles to gain respect at Buy More as the new assistant manager.Chuck and Sasha hook up but then she tries to kill him, Chuck steels the Cipher from her and escapes, but Sasha has Sarah and Casey held hostage. Chuck returns home to find Roan Montgomery sitting in the cortyard waiting for Chuck. At the Buymore, Roan comes in and asks if Chuck has a plan for rescuing the two agents, Chucks plan was bad and Roan comes up with a new plan to rescue sarah and casey from Sasha. The next part is with Sasha, her goons, Sarah and Casey waiting for Chuck, A car pulls up and a guy gets out with a package for Sasha witch is a phone that starts to ring. It was Chuck calling from the Buymore to tell them to come to the buymore. Sasha comes into the main building aqnd Chuck's face appears on the TV screens talking about the exchange the Cipher for the two agents. Sasha sends one of her goons to find Chuck, he does and Chuck flees to the roof. Sarah gets cought by Sasha and gets pulled around the front, Chuck ties one end of a banner around his waist and swings off the side of the building, Sarah ducks and Chuck hits Sasha, knocking her out. Roan and Chuck are outside Casey's house, Roan tells Chuck to rent a white dinner jacket and bring a single rose to Sarah's apartment, when Chuck gets there, Sarah opens the door, then Bryce Larkin comes to the door buy her side smilinh at Chuck and asks him if he mised him sarcastically. 'Chuck vs The Breakup' Chuck is overcome with jealousy when his nemesis Bryce Larkin, Sarah’s ex-lover and partner, makes an unexpected return. Chuck and Sarah’s growing feelings for each other are tested when their latest mission requires Sarah and Bryce to pose as an extremely affectionate married couple, At the party, Chuck flashes on a fulkrum agents voice, but he gets fired before he could see her face. Casey opens the door for Chuck so he could get a good look at the fulkrum agent, Chuck does get a good look at her, but she overhears him say fulkrum and takes him as a hostage. Sarah sees this and runs to save Chuck from her, the fulkrum agent planted a bomb ad it explodes giving Sarah a concussion. Meanwhile, Morgan faces his own challenge at Buy More when he must deal with a gang of bullies, the Mighty Jocks. Led by Mitt (Michael Strahan), these bullies are the employees of a neighboring sporting goods store, and they love to take over Buy More's home theater room to play sports video games. Von Haze (the party planner) is living in a car, and meeting up with Chuck to exchange mony for the computer chip the team were ment to get in the first place. Bryce and Casey are watching the exchange, but they don't do in, Von Haze sees a guy with a gun and runs. Von gets cought and cornerd, Bryce and Casey appear, but they also cornerd, Chuck comes up with the bag of mony and trades it with the goons for the two agents and Von Haze. They leave and Casey goes after them for the mony. Sarah got relesed from hosiptal and came to the train station. Chuck, Bryce and Von Haze were in the main building when the fulkrum agent came in and took Chuck hostage. Von Haze flees but bryce doesn't, he sees Sarah pulling her gun out ready to kill the agent, but she coulden't fire, in the end Casey kills the agent and he has Von Haze with the mony and the computer chip. C'huck vs the Cougars' Chuck learns more about Sarah’s past when they run into her old high school nemesis Heather Chandler (Nicole Richie). Sarah’s teenage insecurities come to surface and she tries to avoid Heather at all costs . Chuck, on the other hand, does everything he can to hear more about Sarah’s hidden life. When Heather’s nerdy husband Mark (Ben Savage) turns out to be a key player in a new mission, the agents must attend a dinner with the married couple, Sarah as her known ailis Jenny Burton and Chuck as Chuck. Sarah gets very angry with Chuck in this episode and she and Chuck must attend Sarah’s high school reunion to prevent the sale of potentially dangerous super-bomber plans – all the action ends with the ultimate cat fight between Sarah and Heather who is a part in all of this chaos. Meanwhile, Big Mike leaves town for a day and Buy More’s new assistant manager Lester decides to implement a new sales policy which means that they give away products for very low prices. The Buymore is loosing mony so they end up having a massive party in the buymore. At the end of this cool episode, sarah flashes back to when she firsts gets into the CIA and Lester resigned from the post of being the assistant manager. sarah also lets Chuck ask ONE question about her past, but Chuck passes on the oppitunity and he bought her a raw meat patty for her wound as well as a xcooked one with extra pickles which Sarak likes. 'Chuck vs Tom Sawyer' Life in espionage takes its toll on Chuck and everyone is taking notice. Chuck tries to explain his unusual behavior to Ellie and to the quirky Buy More efficiency expert Emmett Milbarge (Tony Hale), but a new assignment only complicates things. After a global terrorist comes searching for Jeff, Chuck is forced to socialize with Jeff in order to find out what role the oddball plays in the mission. Sarah, Casey, and Chuck are all shocked when they discover that the fate of the world and the prevention of World War III rest in Jeff's hands and his ability to play the video game Missile Command, of which Jeff is the reigning World Champion. The designer of Missile Command is found to have also forayed into the command of actual missiles, and he had hid the launch codes to actual missiles within the video game. Chuck convinces Jeff to play an exhibition of Missile Command at the Buy More; however, when Jeff collapses under the pressure, Chuck is forced to play in his stead. Casey is ordered by General Beckman to launch an ICBM to destroy the satellite carrying the terrorist-controlled missiles, while Sarah drives to the TV station from which the terrorists are controlling the missiles. Chuck flashes and learns that Rush's song "Tom Sawyer" is the key to beating Missile Command. After finishing the game and recovering the launch codes, he phones Sarah with the information and the terrorist missiles are stopped. Chuck receives his degree from Stanford after Sarah and Casey use his field experience to supply the remaining needed credits. 'Chuck vs the EX' Chuck runs into his ex-girlfriend Jill Roberts (Jordana Brewster) while on a Nerd Herd call. In an attempt to save face, he lies to the girl who broke his heart and tells her that he is more successful than he really is. When Chuck flashes on Jill’s boss—a research scientist who may have developed a deadly bio-weapon, he, Sarah and Casey must find out if Jill is involved. Meanwhile at the Buy More, Big Mike nearly chokes to death, which leads company efficiency expert Emmett to implement a mandatory CPR course taught by Devon.